Shōko Kunugi
Shōko Kunugi (功刀 翔子, Kunugi Shōko) is a classmate of Itsuki and Honami who went to Astral as a customer, asking them to look for her grandfather who disappeared mysteriously. __TOC__ Appearance During her first visit to Astral, Kunugi is seen wearing her school uniform; she probably went right after school ended. When Itsuki and Manami head over to her house to investigate her grandfather's disappearance she was wearing a white sweater with grey stripes, a lavender blouse underneath and a yellow skirt, with her hair in her usual braid. Personality According to Honami and Itsuki, she is their class' representative. However, rather then being selected by popularity it seemed that she was selected because she was so studious. Kunugi is a relatively shy and quiet girl who doesn't seem to have much friends. She admits that she felt very alone during her time with her grandfather because he distanced himself from her in order to protect her from the magic contamination. But she recovers when Itsuki tells her that she is not alone and that she has him and the other members of Astral as her friend. Synopsis When Kunugi's grandfather disappeared she found and old Astral business card which she assumed belonged to her grandfather. She went to the building several times though she never had the courage, it was only when Nekoyashiki noticed her outside Astral's gate that she was able to enter the building as a customer. She was quite surprised when she found out that her classmate Itsuka Iba was Astral's President "only in name" as he said and that Honami, another classmate of her's, was part of Astral's staff. When Itsuki and Kuroha, Astral's apprentice, arrive at her house to investigate her grandfather's disappearance she reveals that her parents died in a landslide five years ago and that she and her grandfather were the only survivors; since the accident her grandfather, as if he was possessed, devoted himself to collecting antiques. She then told Itsuki about how her grandfather disappeared and that she heard a laughter coming from the flock of birds that flew out or the house when she opened the door, after that incident her grandfather was nowhere to be found. While investigating outside, Mikan Katsuragi and Ren Nekoyashiki bump into Honami who was also investigating. They discovered that Kunugi's grandfather committed a taboo; trying to resurrect dead spirits, they assumed it was because he also suffered fatal wounds. The spell's powers went berserk and he could no longer control it. During the fight Itsuki told Kunugi that she was the only one who could let her grandfather go; seeing as she was the one who made a promise with him. After the battle they destroyed all of the antiques and found out that her grandfather was fixated on them because they were fetishes that were necessary for his survival. Because of the recent events she more or less understand the circumstances of her classmates and once back in school she gives him a smile resulting in Honami and Adelicia to hit him hard on the head. Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Other Characters